


Clever Canary

by moriartyswife



Series: To Love a Warlord [2]
Category: Sengoku Basara, イケメン戦国 時をかける恋 | Ikemen Sengoku: Toki o Kakeru Koi (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriartyswife/pseuds/moriartyswife
Summary: Being an informant meant never settling down. The flow of information was always moving around the country like a river. But, I'd come to think of Azuchi as a home of sorts, at least for now. A higher bidder might come along and sweep my loyalty away. That's how I've always operated. So then, why does the thought of leaving Nobunaga make my heart sting? (From Ikemen Sengoku App)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is a companion story with a lot of crossover! If you enjoy this story, please go check out The Ties That Bind Us!

               Laying on the toasty roof ledge right above the window to the large meeting hall, my eyes slid closed again. The sun warmed my skin, making the best condition for me to fall asleep. No one in the room was discussing anything interesting so resting my eyes was okay. Life is good when there is information to sell, though these last few days had been less than stellar on that front. More voices filled the room, and I could pick out his among the others, calling for the other warlords to settle.

               “Aya, come here,” Nobunaga called.

               My interest was piqued. A woman in the council meeting? That’s rare! Leaning over the edge, I peeked into the room. This woman, I’d never seen her before. She had long, sandy brown hair that was pulled back into a lose ponytail. Her kimono was the work of the castle seamstress. I’d recognize her work anywhere. Aya looked plain, and she clearly didn’t like Nobunaga’s demanding personality. Why the sudden interest—oops! Pulling my body back up, I laughed a little. Here it comes.

               “Miki! How many times do I have tell you not spy on our council meetings?” Hideyoshi’s chastising voice came from inside. He’s a weird one. I mean, all of the warlords had their quirks, but this one took the cake. He had no value on his own life, and yet he acted like the nagging mother most days.

               “Well, I wasn’t invited so how else am I supposed to know what’s going on?” I asked with an innocent tone.

               Hideyoshi sighed. “It’s none of your concern or business.”

               Leaning back over, I was face to face with him. His golden eyes were narrowed in disapproval. “It’s my entire job. I’m an informant, aren’t I?”  It had been some time since I’d come to Azuchi and began working for Nobunaga. He’s got plenty of money to spend on my information.

               “Go away, Miki.”

               I stuck my bottom lip out in a pout. “Don’t be mean, Hideyoshi. I work for you all don’t I?” My head started to swim with all the blood rushing to my head.

               He’s never agreed with my line of work. “Until you find a better offer, that is.” Hideyoshi couldn’t bring himself to trust me, which is probably a good thing. His past is littered with juicy information. Coming from a group of gypsy people, and even trying to kill Nobunaga once to rob him. That’s how the two met, and since then Hideyoshi has worked his way up being the most trusted vassal in the castle.

               I grinned. “Now you get it. The highest bidder is the Oda clan, so my loyalty lies here for now.” While the Oda clan was quite an interesting bunch of warlords, should someone want to pay me more than I get here, I would have no choice but to switch sides.

               He reached out to grab me, but I sat up just before he could. The irritation showed in his tone. “Miki.”

               “Fine, fine. I’ll go. Maybe while I’m in town, I can make some money from all those women who like you,” I joked, mostly. He had all the women swooning over him, but I didn’t see the appeal. Hideyoshi wasn’t my type.

               The town was busy as usual. These people lived believing they were safer being so close to Nobunaga. I didn’t spend too much time in the streets down here, but I could easily see how enemies could slip in here unnoticed by those around. A sweet smell filled the air, leading me to a man selling sweet buns. Licking my lips, I paid for one and immediately bit into it, moaning as I did. “This is what I love about markets,” I said to myself.

               “Miki?” Rena’s voice came from behind me. She was Ieyasu’s wife. Information on her origin was hard to come by, and pricey at that. So, I hadn’t bothered to figure her out. On the outside, she seemed like an ordinary housewife of a warlord, but there was something about her that I couldn’t understand. “It’s nice to see you.”

               Taking another bite of my sweet bun, I smiled brightly at her. “You and Ieyasu are still here then? I thought you would have returned to Mikawa by now.” Rumors of an impending war had been circulating but I hadn’t found any real truth to them. Maybe I ought to do some more digging. I dislike being the last to know about a war.

               Rena sighed and nodded her head, wishing that to be true. “Yes, well, it seems he’ll be staying in Azuchi for a little while longer.” Her golden eyes never looked directly at me. She kept swiping her hand through her silver hair.

               She’s hiding something.

               I licked the sugar off my lips. “You won’t be?” She’d let that slip. She should have said we, but she didn’t. It wouldn’t be too strange for Ieyasu to send her back to their home, but Rena tended to follow him wherever he went.

               Her body tensed, as if remembering something bad. “Miki, could I ask your advice on something?”

               “Sure, I’d love to help,” I replied with a smile.

               Whatever she wanted to ask, she didn’t want to do it here. Instead, we returned to her and Ieyasu’s mansion. The maids greeted her kindly but avoided me. That wasn’t unusual. I brushed it off, not really caring about them. Castle gossip never did interest me because it was usually useless information. Rena shut the door to the study and let out a breath. “There’s this mission that Nobunaga is sending me on, to speak to an old friend of mine, Joji.”

               “Joji? The crazy squirrel keeper, Joji?” I asked. That’s strange. How does Rena know him? He’s still pretty young, but he’s good at gathering useful information. That is, if he’d stop raising squirrels as carrier pigeons. I disliked dealing with him. He liked to be cryptic and he didn’t keep to his prices.

               Her surprise showed. “You…” Rena paused and laughed. “Of course, you know him. He’s an old friend of mine and gives me information for free.”

               “Ew.” My nose scrunched up disgust. For free? No way in hell! “Anyone who gives out valuable knowledge freely is either stupid or lying.” Nothing is ever truly free. Eventually, they’ll want something in return. I’d rather get paid up front.

               Rena smiled, bobbing her head like she could possibly understand. “We’ve got quite the history together. I trust him to tell me the truth.”

               “Oh? Do tell. I love a good story,” I said with a grin. If I dug enough, I could find out about her past, but that takes way too much work. The payoff is practically useless. No one would pay near enough for that kind of information. But, if she wants to tell me herself, who am I stop her?

               The door slid open loudly, and I could feel his eyes boring holes into my back. “Get away from Rena, Miki,” Ieyasu said harshly. He’d crossed the room and tried to grab me before Rena could stop him.

               Luckily, I’m too quick for that. “She invited me here, Ieyasu. You should treat your guests more kindly.” He’s not as easy to tease as Hideyoshi and messing with Rena would put me in a bad situation very fast. His hand fell to the hilt of his sword and I held my hands up in surrender. “Alright, no need to threaten me.” Still, I smiled and winked.

Unlike Masamune, who played along to my flirting, Ieyasu frowned. “One day you’ll get yourself in more trouble than you can handle,” he said, but his hand released his sword. Turning away from me, he sighed.

“Aw, are you worried about me, Ieyasu—” Too far!

I barely ducked out of the way of his swords path. It sliced through the air. Backing toward the door, I grinned bigger. “You’ll have to try harder than that to hurt me. Better luck next time,” I sang and spun on my heel to leave. Casting a glance over my shoulder, I look to Rena. “I meant what I said. No one in my line of work does anything for free.”

Night had fallen before I’d realized it. Now would be an easy opportunity to sneak back into the castle. The guards had never once caught me. Not many of them were too bright and using the roof had become customary. At the highest level was a room that most warlords only used to receive special gifts and seek solitude, but Nobunaga practically lived in there.

The railing of the balcony gave a magnificent view of the town below and the sky above. I’d taken off my belt with my swords, along with my shoes, and left it all on the floor. Kicking my legs back and forth, my gaze rose to the stars above. The moon had waned, and only lit a portion of the sky as it usually did. The stars, however, seemed especially bright tonight.

“You did a fantastic job riling up Hideyoshi,” Nobunaga’s voice came from behind me. He leaned against one of the columns, watching me with an amused smile.

With a shrug, I laughed. “He’s too easy.”

“Come in here,” He called, waiting where he was.

Hopping off the railing, I held my hands behind my back. “I heard a rumor that someone tried to kill you.” While at Honno-ji, no less. The whole temple had been burned to ashes. In town before I’d met Rena, I’d overheard some of the guards speaking about the woman who had saved his life.

“If you have any information, I’d pay you whatever you like,” Nobunaga said. Straight to the point as usual. He expected a lot from me, as he paid me quite a large sum for good intel.

               “I’m not a miracle worker, but I can certainly find out who it is in a seven days’ time.”

               This time Nobunaga laughed at me. “That confident, are you? Come in here with me. I’m in need of someone to warm my bed.” He held out his hand to me, already knowing that I’d accept. Typically, I don’t make a practice of sleeping with the man who paid me, but he was no ordinary man.

               Feigning innocence, I tilted my head to the side. “I assumed Aya would be joining you. I mean, that’s why you brought a woman that you only just met all the way back to Azuchi, isn’t it?” I asked. From what I heard around town, this woman hadn’t been seen anywhere near here. The likelihood of her being there by coincidence was not high.

               Pushing off the wall with his shoulder, Nobunaga strode toward me. “Those sound like the words of a jealous woman.” He wasn’t going to take no for an answer.

               Each step he took toward me, I took one back. “Are you trying to seduce me?” I asked. My back hit the wall, leaving me nowhere to run. Biting my lip to keep from smiling, I shrugged my shoulders. “Because it isn’t working.” My heart pounded harder in my chest.

               Nobunaga rested his forearm above my head and reached out with the other hand to cup my chin. “I appreciate that bit of information, Mikki.” He leaned down, his lips almost touching mine. “I will use it well.” His brown eyes found my bright blue ones, full of amusement. “You’re unarmed.”

               “Do I need to be?” I asked, my voice only coming out a whisper. Never had someone I worked for had this effect on me. Almost like I could let my guard down around him. If only… Grinning brightly, I moved to duck under his arm, and had I truly wanted to evade him, I could have.

               He slid an arm around my waist, pulling me back against his chest. “Don’t fight me, Miki. We both know you’ll surrender.” His lips kissed the exposed skin on my shoulder as he tugged the kimono down.

               Reacting to his touch had become second nature to me. My head titled to the side as his kisses moved further up my neck. I knew this was part of the reason I came here. I could have easily returned to an inn to stay the night and come to see him tomorrow, yet here I was. All reason had left me. Even if this went against my code, being more involved with my clients than simply the job, each time I came back with the same expectations.

               His hands slid down to untie the bow of the ribbon. Slowly, he’d disposed of all the things that held my kimono together. Sweeping me up into his arms, Nobunaga carried me over to the futon on the floor. A satisfied smirk grew on his face when he slid the material off my shoulders and pulled it open. “I have missed you, Miki.” Running one hand down my body to explore, he placed a soft kiss on my lips.

               That melted the last of my resistance. While it was entertaining to play around with him, surrendering to him never ceased to be amazing. It didn’t matter that this was purely for pleasure or entertainment. These nights were filled with security and I had a roof over my head that I didn’t have to pay for. Plus, he was a damn good lover, even if a temporary one. Being an informant meant never settling down. The flow of information was always moving around the country like a river. But, I’d come to think of Azuchi as a home of sorts, at least for now. A higher bidder might come along and sweep my loyalty away. That’s how I’ve always operated. So then, why does the thought of that make my heart sting?


	2. Chapter 2

               This is so much better than the life I had before. Being entangled in Nobunaga’s arms was every woman’s dream. With my line of work, it was best not to become too involved, but he’s _the_ Nobunaga Oda. How could I say no? It’s been worth it. That’s not to say that it’s just because he knows his way around a woman’s body, either. It’s comfortable here.

               “Miki,” Nobunaga called softly, urging me to turn over in his arms in order to look up at him. That oh so sexy smirk growing on his lips, he asked, “Why is it that I am so intrigued by you? There’s some mystery about you, reason enough for me to keep my distance as a man of great power. Yet, every time you’re near, I want you to be close to me.”

               Is that warlord code for you’re dangerous, but extremely attractive at the same time. “You’re glossing over the fact that I’m good at my job and you have to pay quite a lot to keep me around,” I replied. If that element is taken out, then we would just be lovers.

               Nobunaga chuckled and propped himself up on his elbow. “That is true. I don’t suppose that you would like me to pay for this, too?” His tone remained light, but there was an edge in it, like the tip of a blade. Another one of those tests, to see if I am trying to seduce him for power.

               I smacked his chest with the back of my hand. “Do I look like I cheap prostitute?” It’s a little offensive, but I understand where he is coming from. “It’s not like the only thing I’m getting out of this is good sex. I get a comfortable bed in a heavily guarded castle for the night. That’s one less time I have to stay in an inn.” Those weren’t horrible, but they paled in comparison to the beauty of this castle and the man who was lord over it.

               “You don’t have a home then?”

               I shrugged my shoulders, laying back down on my back to stare at the details engraved in the ceiling. “I move around too much,” I replied. My stays in Azuchi were short lived. Nobunaga wanted results, and to do that, I had to go find my own information. Unlike his many vassals and allies, there wasn’t a vast network for me to use. “Besides, making a home in future enemy territory is not a good investment. Hideyoshi had a point, earlier. Someday, I may not work for you but against you.”

               Nobunaga pulled my hand up to kiss it. “Unless I pay enough to make you stay. I will unite Japan and be the ruler. It would be smart to keep your loyalty with this clan,” he said.

               “My loyalty is to myself. I do what’s best for me,” I answered. That’s how I survive. Believing in someone else to keep me safe and give me the life I deserve would end in my demise.

               “I can understand that.” Nobunaga slid his arm around my waist, pulling me close. Lifting my chin with his finger, he had a wry smile on his face. “However, you will stay here because it is what I desire. Your price will never be too much.” Placing a soft kiss on my lips, he chuckled at the confused expression on my face.

               He can’t possibly know that. With no retort, I turned over again, unable to look at him without my cheeks feeling hot. He just wants what I can give him. That’s all anyone wants. Nobunaga rested his chin on my head, still not letting me go. We stayed in silence until we fell asleep. My dreams were haunted by my past, like usual.

 

               Too soon, the morning came. Hideyoshi entered the room with a report already. He’s so loud. In my time here, I knew that Nobunaga always woke before me, and was already working at this hour, but at least he’s quiet. Pulling the covers up over my head, I groaned. “Not so loud, Hideyoshi. I’m still sleepy.”

               “You shouldn’t be here to begin with. Get dressed, Miki,” Hideyoshi chastised.

               He wasn’t alone this morning. Masamune laughed at me, saying, “Good morning, Miki. Seems someone had a nice night.” He’s a huge flirt. That’s why I told Katria to choose him to work under. Personality wise, she would have been better off with someone like Ieyasu. It’s much more entertaining to watch her deal with this warlord.

               “I was having a good morning too until mother showed up,” I said. He’s such a buzzkill. It’s clear he cares about his lord, but to the point that he would hurt anyone or himself to keep Nobunaga alive and well. It’s a bit much.

               “Miki!” That’s his warning tone. He used it a lot when Mitsuhide is around.

               Nobunaga waved his hand dismissively as I peeked out from under the covers. “Leave her be, Hideyoshi. She also has work to do.” Day Nobunaga and Night Nobunaga were like two completely different people. While he _could_ dote on me during daylight hours, most of the time it was ‘go to work, Miki.’ Or ‘what results do you have, Miki’. Then at night, it was a complete 180.

               Taking the full futon cover with me, I disappeared behind the paper divider to get my kimono back on. Their conversation changed to the tasks at hand. Typical things, like how the town is doing, how trade is going, and some talk of a skirmish rising. It wasn’t until Masamune began to talk that I became interested.

               “Katria and I will be departing at midday to do our own investigating,” he said, excitement laced in his tone.

               My eyes grew wide. “Wait!” Now fully dressed, I retrieved my swords and shoes. “Seriously?” I burst out laughing. She’s going to be in a foul mood. The thing she hates most is working with others. It’s easy for her to complete missions for Masamune, however, her stipulation has always been that she does it alone. “She agreed to that?”

               The three warlords all stared. To them, Katria and I have a past but it’s unknown to what caliber. “Katria will do what is required of her,” Masamune replied. Oh, right. Sometimes it’s hard to remember that this one is a little bipolar.

               I put my hand on my hip and smiled brightly. “Oh, I know. Want a piece of advice?” I asked, not waiting for him to answer. “Kat is much more fun when she’s drunk.” With that, I turned on my heel. Everything already in motion to get a rile out of her. Giving a small wave, I said, “I’ll be back in a few days. Don’t miss me too much, Hideyoshi.”

               Practically skipping down the hallway, I hummed to myself. This is a good day. I’ve gotten to harass Hideyoshi two days in a row, and Katria will be in the perfect state to annoy as well. I’ll have to seek her out before heading off to a town near Honno-ji to start gathering information. It should only take a day or so on horseback to get there.

               “You’re in a good mood,” Katria was waiting by the castle gates, like usual. She wouldn’t enter the grounds unless absolutely necessary.

               I grinned at her. “I’m in a great mood!” I answered, continuing past her and then stopping dramatically to turn back towards her. “Oh, I hear you’re going to be spending some quality time with Masamune. Let me know if you need some advice—” Narrowly stepping back out of the path of her sword, I laughed. That’s the second time someone has tried that in two days.

               “Unlike you, I don’t make a habit of sleeping with the man I work for,” Katria said, eyes narrowed at me. She’s adorable. Straightening up, she sighed. “How much longer until this is over, Miki?”

               It was my turn to be irritated with her. “Never. I’m never going back,” I replied. Things here are difficult, sure, but it pales in comparison to the torture and suffering that we had endured, and would still be enduring, if we returned to our home. “Right, I forgot. You have a death wish. Kat, enjoy being a favorite vassal of _the_ Masamune Date. It’s not like life has been kind to us before.”

               “What part of being in a war riddled country is appealing to you?” Katria asked, squeezing the hilt of her sword.

               I shrugged my shoulders. “Using a sword is fun, and the clothes are beautiful. I can make more money here with just a few days work than having to work my ass off to get one decent meal. It’s not so bad. You’re just a pessimist.” There was no way that I would be returning to our home unless someone was dragging my dead body. This is where I belonged. This is what I enjoyed.

               Katria refused to talk to me anymore. I took that as a good time to go ahead and set off. My gorgeous horse waited in the stables for me. Nobunaga must have ordered it to be readied. The saddle and reigns were all ready for me. Feeding her a carrot, I turned my head when someone cleared their throat behind me.

               Hideyoshi had a scowl on his face. “Miki don’t come back.”

               Huh?


	3. Chapter 3

               The silence hung thick between us, only broken when I could no longer contain my laughter. Pressing the palm of my hand against my lips in an attempt to not be so loud, my sides began to hurt from how hard I was laughing. Interesting turn of events. “That’s adorable, Hideyoshi,” I said, wiping the tears from under my eyes, still bent over slightly from my fit.

               “I do not see how this situation is humorous,” Hideyoshi replied, his eyes still narrowed at me. He must have really hurried to finish giving his report to Nobunaga in order to catch me before I departed.

               Straightening up, my lips tugged up into a sly smirk. “On the contrary, I think it’s absolutely hilarious,” I started, taking a step closer to him. “That you think empty threats are going to keep me away from Nobunaga.”  The anger that flashed through his eyes was amusing, too. Instinctively, his hand rested on the hilt of his sword, but I knew he wouldn’t pull it. At least, not yet. “See, the thing is, I very much enjoy being favored by him, and that’s not just because the sex is great.”

               For a moment, disgust flickered across his features. “I’m warning you, Miki—”

               In a mocking tone, I said, “Oh no. Another warning from mama bear.” Pressing my hand against my heart, I faked surprise. “Anything but that.” Laughing from my own joke, I stalked forward, close enough to have to tilt my head back to look up at him. “The problem with you, is that you aren’t afraid of me. You don’t like me, sure, but not afraid. Maybe you should be.”

               The ‘shink’ of his sword being drawn made me jump back. The fabric of my kimono had a small slice in the front. “Choose your next words very wisely. If I find them not to my liking, I won’t treat you kindly,” Hideyoshi said, gripping the hilt tightly. He didn’t want to, because of how Nobunaga felt about me. He knew that there would be repercussions, yet he was prepared to accept them if it meant he would be protecting his lord.

               That’s probably enough for today.

               Brightening up, I waved my hand around. “I’m just kidding. Relax! I’m as harmless as a mouse. A very rich mouse, albeit.” His shoulders relaxed only slightly, but I’d begun to unwind him.

               “You carry two swords with you,” he replied, his gaze dropping down to them.

               I shrugged my shoulders. “A girl has to protect herself, right? But to be honest, I only bought them because they were pretty,” I said. The blacksmith work on the two were incredible. If needed, I could sell them for a good price. “Listen, I wasn’t kidding about the first part. I do quite enjoy being liked by Nobunaga. It’s absolutely great work, and I think that his ambition is admirable. So, I won’t be leaving any time soon.”

               The tension dissipated from his body. “I would do anything to make his mission a success.”

               “Oh, I know,” I replied, mounting my horse. It would be dark by the time I reached Honno-ji at this rate. Time to get going. “Would it make you feel better if said I that I had no ulterior motives other than to make good money?”

               Hideyoshi’s lip twitched with an annoyed smile he was suppressing. “Not in the slightest.”

               “Don’t miss me too much, okay?” I called back over my shoulder as the horse trotted toward the front of the barn. Giving him a wink, I set off on my long journey.

               Sometimes Nobunaga would try to talk me into having a soldier accompany me whenever I left Azuchi. ‘It’s dangerous for a woman to be alone’, he’d say. My reply would always be ‘I’m pretty dangerous myself.’ That would make him laugh and shake his head, but he dropped the subject. There’s no reason for me to have someone along. Informants and their assets were confidential. Some would scare easy and refuse to speak to me when I wasn’t alone.

               Bandits don’t frighten me. While what I had told Hideyoshi was mostly true, I had enough skills to defend myself if need be. Katria could kill just about anyone, that had been her training in the place we grew up in. My skills laid more in the art of seduction and information gathering. Situations can turn south quickly, and some required a more physically painful experience to give up what I might need. I have quite a few tricks packed away.

               Thankfully, my journey to Honno-ji was quiet. However, that meant it was also boring. The town nearest the temple was alive, even at this time of night. Torches burned brightly, and the streets were filled with lively people. Finding a place to stable my horse first, I then went to the nearest tavern. This is the place where men who know things tend to gather.

               Scanning the room, my eyes spotted a familiar man. Haruto Saruka, a young man in his early twenties, a few years younger than myself. He frequents this area and should know at least a little something. His eyes met mine for a brief moment before I ducked my head down like I hadn’t been looking.

               Sauntering up to the bar, I leaned both arms on the wood, standing on my tiptoes to look over the countertop. “Hi, there,” I greeted the man sweetly, flashing a smile. This was a seasoned man, because he didn’t smile back. Good thing he isn’t my target. Shifting from one foot to the other, purposefully making my kimono rise and fall each time I switched, I said, “I’m terribly lost. Could you tell me the way to the nearest inn? It’s too dark for a girl to be traveling and I’d love a nice place to stay.”

               All eyes were on me. The sounds of the rowdy men who were playing drinking games and gambling had died down to a mere whisper. Music to my ears. As if on cue, Haruto came to a stop beside me. “Why don’t you enjoy a drink and a hot meal before you go?” His gaze moved to the man behind the counter. “Add it to my tab, will you?”

               Clapping my hands together, I smiled brightly. “Thank you so much! That sounds wonderful!”

               With his hand sliding around me to hold my waist, he walked me back over to the table in the very back corner. Good view of the whole tavern and a window to keep tabs on the outside as well. The tell-tell marks of a cautious man. He hasn’t changed one bit. Sitting on the stool with my back to the room, I couldn’t keep the grin off my face. “Look at you, swooping in like a real hero.”

               Haruto took another sip from his cup of sake. “Subtlety was never your strong suit, Miki.” He’d paused as the barmaid brought me a warm plate of rice and chicken along with an extra pitcher of sake. The second she left, his eyes were sweeping the room. “They’re still staring.”

               I moaned, the delicious chicken making me happy. “Let them. If you walk away, then they’ll surely pounce on me. Your nature won’t allow you to let that happen to a poor innocent girl like me.” Basically, I’d trapped him in this corner with me. He scares easy, especially when the information is directly related to the Oda clan.

               “Poor? Innocent? I wouldn’t use either of those words to describe you. More like… clever and cunning. You put me in this situation. So, what is it that you want?” Haruto asked, pouring another cup for himself. This man will drink himself to death one day.

               Setting my chopsticks down, I rested my elbow on the table and my chin on my palm. “I want to know about Honno-ji and who exactly it was that orchestrated it.”

               His body tensed. “No.”

               What’s he so afraid of? “I’ll make it worth your while. I can pay double what I normally do.”

               Standing, he nearly knocked the pitcher off the table. “No amount of money is worth that.”

               The tavern went silent. To others, it must have seemed like prostitution. The jingling of money from those around us made me sigh heavily. Now look what he’s done. Narrowing my eyes, I kicked my foot into his shin. “Sit down, before I decide to turn all these men on you,” I hissed. Everyone is a sucker for a damsel in distress.

               Haruto shrank back down onto the stool. “I can’t, Miki.” He’s terrified. Whoever this person is, he must be powerful.

               “Just a name. That’s all I want,” I said. Pushing him won’t do me any favors in the future but returning to Azuchi empty handed would just ruin my reputation of being the best there is. My vision suddenly faded slightly. Blinking my eyes in surprise, it was me who stood this time. “What did you do?”

               Moving swiftly around the table, he put his arm around my waist again, supporting my weight. “I’m sorry, Miki, I’m so sorry,” he whispered, practically pulling me along with him out the door.

               My whole body felt heavy. Did this bastard sell me out? The feeling of unconsciousness draped over me, suffocating me. With what little strength I had, I turned my head to glare up at him. “I will get the information I want,” I said. He’s made a big mistake.

               “I’ll be long gone by the time anyone saves you,” Haruto said, slipping his hand under my knees to pick me up entirely.

               Unable to keep my eyes open any longer, I fell limp. Fighting the drug as much as I could, the only thing I heard was a voice I didn’t recognize. Nobunaga’s name came up, and Haruto promised that I was important to him. Great, now I’m part of a ransom deal. This is going to be one big headache when I wake up. And who knows how much blood I’ll spill this time. I can hardly wait.


	4. Chapter 4

               Lowlifes like these are easy to manipulate. They try to wait me out, wanting to make my situation seem hopeless and dire. Vague threats about harming me with no actual weapon in sight. The only thing that made me annoyed was the wet dog smell this small house had. It made me want to throw up. There were four men in total, all huddled around the one that sat at the desk, and they were attempting to write a ransom letter.

               “Come on!” I whined, twisting my wrists around. The rope rubbed deep into my skin, but the pain was dull. “I’m so bored! Aren’t you going to keep me company over here? What’s a girl do to when her captors are ignoring her?” At least someone should be hitting on me. The rough ride over here had left my kimono all disheveled, leaving little to the imagination.

               Man A turned around, eying me up and down. “Are you sure that someone like her would be close to Nobunaga Oda? She’s mouthy.”

               “Haruto is a good informant. He says that she is,” Man B replied, not taking his eyes off the paper in front of him. He scribbled with the quill, pausing to tap it against his chin. How long is this supposed to take? It’s been over two hours and they still weren’t finished.

               Lightly stamping my bare feet against the floor, I threw my head back dramatically. “That’s what he likes about me! And, you know, that I’m very good at my job. So good, in fact, that a letter being sent for my ransom would put a huge damper on my reputation.” Letting my head fall to the side, I asked, “So, pretty please, don’t send it to him.”

               Man C began to laugh and left his post at the desk to come over to me. He crouched down, letting a hand settle on my knee. “Physically I can see why he would like her. She’s dainty, and yet fit at the same time.”

               Finally, someone to play with! I bit my lip and slid my foot along the inside of his thigh. “Is that a compliment?” I asked, sliding a little bit forward in the chair, causing his hand to slide up my own thigh.

               With his mouth dropping open slightly like a panting dog, he drew closer. This is why men are easy. They think with anything but their heads when a pretty girl is around. This type of man was childs play to me. Nobunaga had been significantly harder to get close to, but this one? He wanted to give in to me.

               “You are very beautiful,” Man C said, leaning down to place a kiss on my thigh. He wanted to touch me so badly.

               Man D, however didn’t want him to. “Hands off the captive! We won’t get our ransom if you’ve soiled the goods!” He stomped over, grabbing a fist full of my hair and jerking my head back. “She’s playing with you!”

               “Of course, I am!” I answered with a light giggle. “I want you to play with me too.” Taking a deep breath, and letting it out shakily, I could see the wheels turning in his head. That’s it. Believe that I like you roughing me up a bit. “I won’t tell him if you won’t.”

               They both looked to their leader, who had stopped writing to watch the spectacle. Being bound to a chair and slouched down with enough room for Man C to be between my legs and Man D having my head pulled back, left a sight for men like them. Vulnerability. Submission. Desire. That’s the qualities that were present. He swallowed hard. “Don’t leave any bruises.” He started returned to writing but it was slow, because he wanted to know what was happening behind him.

               As much fun as I’m sure that these wild dogs could provide, I had to end this in order to find Haruto. The rope gave, slapping against the floor with a resonating sound. The grin grew on my lips. “Now, then, boys, let’s really play,” I said.

Bringing my knee up hard against Man C’s chin, the tongue he had hanging out cut completely off. He reeled back, blood pouring from his mouth as he screamed in pain. Grabbing Man D’s arm with both of my hands, I rose to my feet while pulling down. He lost his balance and grip on my hair. A swift kick to his head as he fell to his knees sent him unconscious.

Man A rushed forward, intent on tackling me to the ground. His brute strength would have been enough. I might be fast and slippery to catch, but once I was, it was game over. How would one stop a man like this? A shock to the system would be enough to falter his steps. Pulling open the top of my kimono worked brilliantly. For one brief moment, he forgot that I’d just injured two of his companions and stared at my breasts. They’re all the same. Suckers for a pretty woman.

Throwing a punch right into his throat, he staggered backwards, clutching it as he choked for breath. It was my turn to move now, with only one major player left in the game. Their leader, Man B. He wouldn’t be swayed by a pretty body, so I would have to work harder for him. “You stupid bitch,” he muttered, sliding a knife out of its sheath.

I licked my lips. “I enjoy a little knife play from time to time. It really gets me going,” I said. This is good. More challenging, but it’ll make for a satisfying end to the game.

Man B charged, thrashing the knife about wildly. “Stay still!”

Managing to evade him each time, I frowned. “You’re doing it all wrong. I’m bored with you,” I ducked down to miss the next slice through the air and lunged forward. He didn’t budge when I latched onto him. His mistake had been thinking I’d done it to subdue him.

Instead, he turned the knife to plunge it into my back with both hands. His aim for my heart from the back misplaced when I shrugged my body down at the last second. A little too late, as the blade sliced a little into my shoulder, but the result ended the same. He’d put so much force behind it, that it pierced his own body as well, straight into his lung.

Man B collapsed onto the ground, groaning in pain. He wasn’t dead yet, but he’d bleed out.

Lastly, I had to deal with the wheezing Man A on the ground. Sooner or later, he would get back up. Taking the quill off the desk, I crouched down over top of him “Nobunaga doesn’t know this side of me, and I’d like to keep it that way. Would you keep it a secret?” I asked, laughing to myself.

He vigorously nodded his head, but gasped when the quill stabbed through his left eye. I must have damaged his vocal chords if he can’t scream. Rising to my feet, I sighed. “That was anticlimactic. I wanted at least one of you to beg for you life.” Shrugging my shoulders, I took the largest book on the desk and swung it sideways, smashing the quill in further, making him go limp.

One swift slice to everyone’s throats, just to be sure, was the last bit. Who knows if anyone will every find them in this dilapidated house. Not that I really cared. The last thing on my agenda was to finish the mission that I’d set out on. Haruto had some information to give me. I’m sure surprising him in the middle of the night is the right choice to make. Though he’d promised to be gone by the time I returned, it’s clear that he hadn’t thought I would be back the same night.

His room at the inn was dark, but he paced back and forth nervously. The regret of what he’d done was evident. The expression of shock and fear that spread across his features when he opened the door to find me standing there had my mouth watering. That’s all I’d wanted from those other men. “Miki… I…”

I ducked under his arm and entered the room, plopping down on the bed. “Pour me a drink, will you? I’ve had the worst night of work in a while,” I said. It’s entertaining to watch the mechanical way in which he moved.

Silently, he poured some sake for me and then fell to his knees in front of me as I drank it. “Please… Miki, I am so sorry.” He leaned down and pressed his face against the floor. “They threatened to kill my wife and children. I had no choice. Please under—”

I cut him off with my laughter. “Oh! That? Don’t worry. No hard feelings!” I downed the alcohol and patted him on the top of his head.

Haruto raised his head hesitantly. “Really?”

Sliding off the bed, I, too, was on my knees. I cupped his face in my hands. “Haruto, you’re an excellent asset to me.” Sliding my hands down to his shoulders, I gently pushed him back so that I could crawl forward, straddling his hips. Our bodies touched just slightly. Eye to eye, I pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “Now, then, about that information I wanted.”

“I-I’m married, Miki,” he said softly.

I smiled and shushed him. “It’s not like I don’t notice how you’re looking at me. Your faithfulness is wavering due to my disheveled state. It’s not a crime to find another woman attractive to you. I am desirable, right?” I asked, our lips almost touching again.

“Yes,” he breathed out softly. That’s it. Let your guard down.

“Tell me who was behind Honno-ji,” I said.

Haruto let out a shaky breath, still too scared to speak.

“If you tell me, I’ll leave your faithfulness intact. Choosing to remain silent means that I’ll have to work a little harder to make you more comfortable with me,” I whispered, reaching down to rub him through his clothes. His short breaths were a sign of desire, and the way he kept looking away meant that he wanted to keep true to his wife. An easy thing to exploit.

Haruto nodded his head, grabbing my wrist. “Kennyo. That’s the only name I heard. He’s an abbot that has a deep hatred for Nobunaga. There are rumors of him organizing a new group of monks. That’s all I know.” He swallowed hard.

Hmm. Okay. I leaned back a little, patting his cheek with my hand. “Good boy.” I waited for a moment. His body relaxed, and his eyes held that sweet hope in them. He imagined leaving here without dishonoring his wife. I reveled in the expressions.

Then, in an instant, it crippled into fear and confusion. My knife plunged deep into his chest cavity.

“I lied,” I said with a big grin. With a slurp, the knife was removed, and blood seeped out onto both our bodies. I licked the blade, watching the light begin to leave his eyes. “See, the thing is, betrayal can’t be forgiven.”

His body crumpled back against the floor. I slid my hand over his eyes, closing them. Men are so easy. That’s the first lesson I had learned at a very young age at the orphanage. Using the right measures and seduction techniques could solve almost every problem. Katria wasn’t the only one with an arsenal of lethal tactics. I simply preferred to keep mine a secret. Dead men don’t talk and the ones with still beating hearts wouldn’t understand. Tonight’s game proved to be more fun that I thought, and it would satisfy me for a while. I can return to normal life in Azuchi tomorrow and no one will ever know.


	5. Chapter 5

               Having returned to Azuchi, my first destination should have been to give the report on what I’d found, but the wound that I had sloppily stitched up had reopened on the journey back. It would be unseemly for me to appear with an open wound. Slipping through Ieyasu’s mansion, I found him in the study behind a pile of books.

               “Rena isn’t here,” Ieyasu said, eyes dropping back down to his material at the sight of me.

               I shrugged, wincing as the stitches pulled at the raw skin. “That’s such a shame. I do adore her quiet charm, but this visit isn’t for her. I’m here to see you,” I said. The genuine confusion mingled with annoyance that spread across his face was delectable.

               “Why?” Those sharp green eyes scanned over me, looking for any signs of tricks or jokes. He would make a useless asset. There are very few points to exploit him for, as he was a man with a lot of power and resources, he was devoted to his wife, never so much as glancing at another woman, and he had powerful allies.

               If anyone lacked one of those three things, it was quite easy to manipulate them into a lucrative asset, whether a man or a woman. Seduction worked best with men, as they were creatures without much of a brain when it comes to a beautiful woman. Women, on the other hand, needed power or allies, making them a different kind of target. Although, seducing a woman could also be done, and indeed it was satisfying for me as well.

               Removing my arm from the kimono sleeve, the wound had stained the wrapping dark crimson. “It’s much too difficult to properly close a wound with only one hand. Stitch me up, will you?”

               “How did that happen?” Ieyasu asked, never giving a second glance at my nearly exposed chest. He set the book on his lap aside nonetheless to gather the supplies to clean and mend the wound.

               The books were war materials, research. I scanned the pages, interested in the way that warlords thought warfare should be done. “I spooked my asset—informant. I can’t blame him for trying to defend himself,” I answered with a bright smile. It barely hurt anymore, a dull sting more than anything.

               “You’re the only one crazy enough to smile about an injury. He could have killed you.” Ieyasu snipped the crooked and widely spaced stitches, pressing a cloth to slow the bleeding.

               These warlords were extremely entertaining with their views of women being weak and feeble. They believed we needed to be protected. None of them would survive a day in my old life. “That would have been unfortunate. I would miss you too much, Ieyasu,” I sighed, watching the needle hook through the swollen skin.

               Ignoring the comment, Ieyasu worked to close the gash. The antiseptic herb that had been crushed and watered down burned the tender flesh. His mind was elsewhere, the distance showing in his eyes. He had never been one for conversation, but this was different.

               “I was surprised you didn’t go chasing after Rena when the skirmish was settled amicably. She’s on her way back, late tonight or early tomorrow, should nothing happen on the journey back.”

               His gaze rose to meet mine. “How could you possibly know that?”

               There it is. That spark of fear for the information that is seemingly impossible to have. There is little this man has to be used against him, but Rena was a soft spot. It wouldn’t have done anything in my favor to use her. Most likely, it would bring harm to myself and my position in the castle. Well, it would also be pointless. But the utter euphoria that shivered through me when those green eyes trained on my blue ones, swirling with anxiety, anger, and the desire to know what I do. It was almost too much for me. A quivering sigh escaped my lips.

               “Miki!” Ieyasu snapped, grabbing both my shoulders. His fingers dug into my muscles, the pressure on the freshly stitched wound increasing. “I won’t ask twice.” He wanted the words to sound threatening but they cracked with fear.

               It’s just so _exhilarating_. My heart pounded in my chest. This was the feeling that rivaled the peak of sexual pleasure, nearly matching its bliss. The throbbing inside my body fueled with each passing second of staring at his worry-stricken features. “It’ll cost you for that information.”

               My back hit the floor with enough force to knock the breath out of me. Ieyasu’s cool blade pressed against my neck. “I’ll let you leave here with your life.” His behavior became more erratic with each moment. His sword trembled ever so slightly against my throat.

“What a treat. You’re never so appetizingly emotional, Ieyasu,” I said, making no attempt to defend myself. He had no grounds to kill me. It wouldn’t get him the information he wanted, and it could potentially put a strain on his alliance with Nobunaga. I could hardly contain how turned on I was. My body ached for more of this pleasure.

“Miki,” Ieyasu growled. He wanted to hurt me.

The door to the room slid open, revealing Mitsuhide. He paused at the entrance, assessing the situation in front of him. His lips quirked up into a smirk. “Well, this is an unusual sight,” he spoke with a hum of amusement.

“Isn’t it delightful?” I asked.

Ieyasu pressed the blade harder, as a reminder that he was still there. “I can end your life before he has a chance to intervene. Tell me what I want to know.”

Having another party involved was quite the buzzkill. Letting out a heavy sigh, I nodded my head in response. “I only heard from another informant that she left the town that Joji resides in. Everything else is simple speculation. Calculating travel time and the weather—”

“Enough. I was a fool to believe that you would give any useful information,” Ieyasu said, sheathing his sword.

Freed from his grasp, I stood, adjusting my kimono to sit the proper way again. Mitsuhide chatted to Ieyasu about some new scrolls Mitsunari had discovered in the library. “Thank you for the stitches and entertainment, Ieyasu,” I called as I left. The annoyance that showed in his tense posture was icing on the cake.

The only thing to do now is to return to the castle and deliver my news to Nobunaga. With a skip in my step, I left the mansion for the warmth of the outside. Shielding my eyes from the sun with my hand, I squinted to adjust to the lighting.

“Would you mind if I escorted you back to the castle?” Mitsuhide asked from behind me. He was a tricky one. Too much like me for my own liking. Conversations with him were always guarded on both sides, but we had one thing in common. Riling up Hideyoshi was our favorite pastime.

“Not at all. I always enjoy good company,” I answered.

Mitsuhide fell into step beside me. “Going to report to Nobunaga, I suppose. Was your little adventure a success?” He asked as casually as one would about the mundane things in life.

“Possibly so,” I said. What boring conversation. As if I would simply give away my most lucrative information this month. My price would be high for this, too high to give it away to him. With a shrug, I sighed.

“I see. A little secretive little mouse, as always. You bring trouble with you wherever you go yet manage to come out unscathed from it. He nearly cut your pretty throat. That would have been a shame.” Mitsuhide seamlessly switched the subject. He kept his gaze forward.

Less boring. It had been entertaining to get Ieyasu so worked up over a little information about his wife. “Had he paid me, then he would know the danger she is in. It’s too bad, really. Rena is a sweet girl,” I said.

“Oh? Do continue.”

With a light laugh, my lips pulled up into an amused smile. Holding up one hand, I turned my head to look up at him. Without so much as a second thought, he dropped four gold coins into my palm. “That’s more like it.” Clutching the cool coins in my fist, I began to tell him about the letter. “Joji sent me a letter, an erratically written, nearly illegible one. Whatever the two discussed, he was not happy with it. There were some choice words said about Ieyasu. What caught my attention was the last sentence. He promised to fix it.”

“You believe he means to cause her harm,” Mitsuhide said, listening to the words carefully.

“More than likely. Either to her or to Ieyasu,” I answered. He sent a carrier pigeon, wanting this information to reach me as quickly as possible. He hadn’t done it in ages, wanting the new trend to be carrier squirrels. That signaled his hurry to get the letter to Ieyasu’s ears, leading me to assume he meant Rena harm. “It’s too bad that neither party wanted to properly invest in the passing of this information.”

Had Joji paid me, I would have told Ieyasu, who also refused to pay. It’s not worth my time if I can’t make a living off it.

 “You are an exquisite creature, Miki,” Mitsuhide said as we entered the castle. Our chat had remained on the topic of Joji, which had been handsomely paid for. He brought my hand to his lips, pressing a soft kiss. “It’s always worth every coin.”

“I aim to please when properly compensated.” I winked before turning to head to the Tenshu. Mitsuhide knew the right procedure when speaking to an informant. This was a little bonus for my work. Nobunaga would be spending much more for the name of the one responsible for his attempted assassination. It might take more than money to satisfy me after my pleasurable time with Ieyasu.


End file.
